United Defence Forces
The United Defence Force (UDF) are the armed forces of the United Republic of Planets its mission is the savety and itegrety of the republic. It has troops stationed on almost all planets. There are also militarry outposts on some uninhabited planets and space stations. But the majority of the defence force are spaceships. Divisions The UDF is organized in five divisions. Command, Ground, Technical, Medical and Pilots. The divisions are usually closely working together. On a bigger spaceship members of all divisions are working together. But there are also completely medical and technical ships. Hierarchy Spaceships The spaceships are usually operating in smaller or larger groups with a specific purpose dependent on the situation or task. There are also Technical and Medical fleets, ships, sections and departments led by officers of the according Division. Security Sections and Spacefighter Groups, Wings and Squadrons are also led by officers of the according Divisions. Piloting The Piloting division is flying small spacefighter ships, usually stationed on a planet, a carrier ship or a space station. The smalles unit of stationed Fighters is a Squadron which always comes with its technical support units. A Spacefighter is usually manned with 1 to 3 Pilots. Fighters have only essential personell on board to carry out the task which is usually short term. A Wing are usually all ships on a single carrier. A Group are usually all Fighters in one fleet or a huge carrier. Ground Forces The ground forces is the Division of the UDF that operates on the ground. There are units which are permanentely setteled on planets, Spaceborne units which are permanently stationed on a spaceship. Or mobile units with troops transporters at hand. Regular transporters can take one platoon huge ones can take a regiment or brigarde. Permanently stationed Units are usually from squad to company size on huge ships even a battalion. Ground troops are also in change of internal security on spaceships, against intruders and boarding parties. The size of security personell varries from an indivitual to a battalion depending on the size of the ship. Ranks Marshalls and Inspectors The UDF is organized in a strict hierarchy. The Head of the UDF is the Space Marshall with its staff of Marshalls. The Space Marshall reports directly to the Government of the URP. The Marshalls are coordinating troop deployments and operations at a great scale. The Marshalls are supported by Inspectors that are assigned to special tasks and areas. The Marshalls and Inspectors are not commanding the fleet directly but coordinating and supervising the fleet. The tree ranks of Inspectors are Grand Inspector, Senior Inspector and Inspector. Despite having no direct command over the fleet itself Marshalls have a fleet assigned for escort and the Inspectors a ship. Flagg Officers Flagg Officers are assignet to be commanding the fleets of an entire sector, several fleets, a single fleet or part of a fleet. An Admiral or Viceadmiral of the Groundforces is usually Commanding the armies of a planet. Senior Officers Senior Officers usually have command over a spaceship. A Commodore is in command of a huge ship or two or three ships. Sometimes a Colonel or Commander is second in Command of a Ship or head of a section. Officers Officers are usually head of a section or an department on a spaceshipt. For the Piloting division they are commanding a wing or a squad. For the Ground Forces they are commanding a company or a platoon. Officer Applicant To become an Officer one must first Learn basic skills with the troops and then spend some years at the academy. After the Academy one will be promoted to Ensign and send to the fleet to get some first hand experience if prooven one will eventually get promoted to Lieutenant and become a full Officer. An exception is the Pilot Division where one can also become an officer through beeing a higher ranked petty officer. Non Commissioned Officers Non Commissioned Officers of the Pilot division are Spacefighter pilots or Squadleaders. The Ground Force NCOs are troop and group leaders and even some higher ranks are commanding Platoons. Ground Force NCOs can also be specialists in a certain field. The Technical Support NCOs are mostly specialists and also sometimes commanding repair- or transportshuttles. The NCOs of the Medical Service are nurses or Medical assistants. Troops The troops starting with the basic training followed by a division specific training. Commanding, Piloting and Medical Division Troops are usually only training. Ground Force and Tecnical division are the only divisions that actually offering a Troop career. Category:Organisations Category:URP